The Monkey Claw of the Living Dead Part 1
by Nibbler01
Summary: When there's a street fair just outside P.E. the whole gang goes there. Fry then finds a Monkey Claw which can grant him up to 4 wishes. Fry acidentally wishes while he's sleeping that Mummies and Zombies roamed the streets. And it just goes from bad to w


The Monkey Claw of the Living Dead (It's a halloween episode.) 

**A Futurama script by: Stephen (Nibbler01)**

**Caption: Soon to be a classic adventure.**

**TV Screen: The TV is off.**

Chapter 1: 

Act 1: Scene: P.E. Fry and Bender are watching TV.

Linda: And the cost of milk just went up another 6 billion percent! Now then, on a more serious note, a new street fair just opened up. We forced Morbo to give us the behind the scenes on it. Let's watch!

Picture in the background goes up to fill the screen. Morbo is standing there with a microphone, the street fair is behind him.

Morbo: Now Morbo will give you a 70 second behind the scenes feature…ette on the new street fair. For your entertainment (mumbles) and not Morbo's! (Talks normal) Morbo will go up to some of the workers and/or co-workers to see what's really going on.

We see Morbo standing next to a manager.

Morbo: So tell Morbo, what do you do around here?

Manager: Well, I'm the manager.

Morbo: (Nods head) Hmm-mmm, mind if Morbo eats you?

Manager: What?

Morbo: Nothing.

Morbo sees a person walk by; Morbo then eats the person.

Morbo: So tell us, _Manager_, can you show us some of the stuff you've got here?

Manager: Well sure Morbo, (points to something) over there we've got a pony ride. (Points to something else.) Over there we've got a kiddie pool. (Points to another thing.) Over there we've got the food stands! (Looks at Morbo.) Don't touch! There we've got the big kid swimming pool. Over there we have the antique stuff! Over there we have-

We see the picture disappear; we see Linda again.

Linda: _Fun_-ny stuff!

We see Fry and Bender sitting again; we see Leela is there too.

Leela: Hey, do you guys want to go check out that street fair?

Bender: Nah!

Fry: No… Besides, it's too far away!

Leela: No it's not. I can see it right now!

Bender: You're lying!

Fry: Quit lying to us, Leela!

Leela turns their heads to be facing the window. We see that the fair isn't even 13 feet away.

Scene: We see the whole P.E. crew at the street fair now. We see the antique shop. We see Fry walk up to it. The person who's managing the store looks like he's a bum. The antique seller is the one who's managing the store.

Fry: Cool an antique store, what do you buy here?

Antique seller: How should I know? Now just pick something and get out of here or I'll blow your head off.

Fry chuckles nervously.

Fry: Heh, heh, heh… That's a good one!

The antique seller pulls out a rocket launcher.

Fry: Ok, ok, I'll pick something out!

Fry looks around, he sees a Monkey Claw. Fry then picks up the Monkey Claw.

Fry: Hey, this looks cool!

Antique seller: Ok, that'll be $250.50!

Fry chuckles nervously, again. The antique seller pulls out the rocket launcher again; we hear it squeel as it's getting ready to shoot Fry.

Fry: Ok, ok, here's your money.

Fry pays the guy and then walks away.

Fry: (Mumbles) Man, with that stupid rocket launcher! Man, I wish he didn't have his stupid rocket launcher.

We see that the man shoots the gun at Fry, Fry hears the loud boom and turns around to see that there's a rocket coming right at his head, pretty darn fast. We see that one of the fingers on the Monkey Claw goes down, we see Fry, the antique seller and the rocket launcher and its rocket. All of a sudden the rocket launcher and the rocket just disappear.

Fry: Whoa, what happened? Did I just do that?

Fry looks down to see that one of the fingers on the Monkey Claw is down.

Fry: Wow, so that's what that does!

Scene: P.E. We see the whole P.E. crew is at the meeting table. Fry is holding the Monkey Claw.

Fry: And then for no reason at all he launched a rocket at me! And I turned around to see it was coming for me pretty da fast!

Zoidberg: What did you do already? The suspense is killing the nervous system in me!

Fry: Ooooook… Anyways, and because I made that wish-

Leela: What wish?

Fry: The wish about him not having a rocket launcher.

Prof: Da it Fry! You didn't tell us about the wish!

Fry: I made the wish about him not having a rocket launcher… And because I made that wish this monkey's rear-end granted it for me, and so I didn't die!

Bender: Fry, I know I'm your friend and all but that's not a monkey's rear-end it's its hand!

Fry: Hand?

Fry then screams and throws the Monkey Claw into the air. It then lands on the table. Fry then shakes his hand in a grossed-out way.

Fry: Eww, eww, eww! I touched a monkey's hand! Why didn't anybody tell me it was a monkey's a!

Amy: It wasn't a monkey's a! It was its hand!

Fry: Oh, well in that case!

Fry then picks up the hand and walks away like nothing happened. Scene: Robot Arms Apt. It's nighttime. We see Fry is sleeping; the Monkey Claw is right beside him. Fry wakes up gasping.

Fry: Huh?

Fry sees the Monkey Claw is right beside him. He then gasps in relief as he picks up the claw.

Fry: For a second or two, I thought I lost you… Which reminds me, I wish I had a tuna…fish sandwich!

The tuna sandwich appears out of nowhere, Fry eats it in one bite, he notices that he's only got one wish left; he then screams.

Fry: Oh no, only one wish left. Oh why did I let Bender wish for a solid gold body?

We see Bender sleeping; we see that he has a shiny, solid gold body. We see Fry again.

Fry: Ok, I know, I just won't make another wish… For the rest of my life!

Fry then falls asleep instantly. We see inside of his dream. We see zombies, mummies and mutants are chasing Bender, Leela and Fry. We see the real Fry again.

Fry: (Mumbling in sleep) Mummies, zombies, mutants… I wish… zombies, mummies, mutants, everybody except… Leela… Bender… Me!

We see the Monkey Claw; we see the last finger go down as Fry's wish is being granted.

Scene: We see a cemetary; we see a bunch of hands come up from the graves. We see a different cemetary, the same thing happens. We see Egypt on the other side of the world. We see inside a tomb; we see tourist taking pictures of ancient mummies, they all come to life and kill them. Because they're dead they're now zombies. We then see inside the sewers of NNY we see all the mutants. We see some dust come down and sprinkle on top of them; nothing happens to them.

Scene: P.E. The next day. We see everybody sitting around the meeting table. The professor turns on the TV. Linda: And so, the total once again comes to 4. Now then our top story, when _KILLER CREATURES ATTACK!_ Strange things have been happening all over the world! From Egypt to China; from New New York to France… We see everyone again. P.E. Crew: Ugh, no, _what_? Bender: Aww crap, why'd we had to be paired up with France? C.B. Chapter 1:

Act 2: Scene: Outside of P.E. We see a bunch of zombies and other creatures walking around the streets of NNY. The camera zooms into one of the windows to see Fry and Leela.

Leela: Oh man, this is not good!

We see inside the room that Fry and Leela are in, we see that the professor is there also. He's sitting at a desk doodleing.

Prof: Oh my yes, as luck would have it, we're all going to die!

Fry: (Turns around and points to the professor.) Don't say that! We'll find a way to stop this… I know! I'll just go back to my apartment and wish that the zombies and mummies were gone… The mutants were already mutants and they're not attacking us!

Prof: By god, that's it!

Fry: What? You liked my idea?

Prof: Dear god no! I finished my drawing of what will happen when you go outside!

We see the picture. It's a picture of the zombies eating Leela, Bender and Fry's brains. The professor turns towards the desk and continues doodleing.

Prof: And add the finishing touches… Annnnnnnnnd, there!

We see the drawing again. We see that the professor is now there and he's laughing at Fry, Leela and Bender.

Scene: P.E. We see Fry run into the meeting room where everybody else is.

Fry: Guys, I've got some bad news!

P.E. Crew: What is it?

Zoidberg: Tell us Fry!

Fry: I know how the zombies and creatures got to New New York!

P.E. Crew: Really? How?

Fry goes down onto his knees and puts his head towards the ground. He then shows them the Monkey Claw; they see that the last finger is now down.

Prof: Fry you ungratful oaf!

Hermes: That's a new low, Mon!

Zoidberg: Even I'm disgusted!

Amy: How could you?

Bender: Yeah you stupid bast, even Zoidberg's disgusted!

Zoidberg: He's right!

Fry: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

We see Bender come up behind Fry with a chair and smack the chair on Fry's head. Fry gets knocked out cold.

Bender: That'll show that bast not to mess with the almighty, all-powerful bending unit known as, BENDER THE ALMIGHTY, ALL-POWERFUL BENDING UNIT!

Scene: Robot Arms Apt. Mid-Afternoon. We see Fry is quietly sobbing on his bed. Leela comes bursting through the door.

Fry: Go away!

Leela: Come on Fry, cheer up. Leela goes over to Fry's bed and sits next to him. Leela: Do you want to tell Leela what happened? Fry: (Still crying) No! Leela: Come on Fry, I know you do! Fry: (Slowly starting to stop crying) Well, I was having this dream last night that you, Bender and I were being chased by zombies, mutants and mummies! And I don't know what I said but it made the finger go down and grant my wish. Leela: So it wasn't entirely your fault. Fry: Hey… You're right! I should stop crying and punch those gay bast zombies! Leela: Uh, Fry, let's not get caried away! Fry: Why not? I can take 'em!

Leela: Uh, Fry… No offense, but, uh… No you can't!

Fry: Yeah… Yeah. I guess you're right!

Leela: Thank you. Now let's get back to Planet Express. Just before I left I think the professor said something about delievering a package to some planet I think is called, Little Miss Know It All! Scene: P.E. Launch room. We see the whole P.E. Crew except for Leela and Fry. Leela and Fry then enter.

Leela: Look who I found.

Prof: Dear god no! I mean, uh, um, thank god no! (Pauses) Um yeah, that one will do!

Fry: So you said something about a delievery?

Prof: Um, uh, yes! Leela, Bender, I'm sending you two on a delievery!

Fry: (Looks up at the professor angerly.) Hey! What about me?

Prof: Um, what? What do you do around here? Who are you? Who am I? Why is the sky round?

The professor walks away doing the coo-koo thing around his ear.

Fry: Uh, what just happened?

Bender (O.S.): You got a football in the groind!

Fry: What?

All of a sudden a football comes out of no where and hits Fry in the groind. He goes to the ground holding his crotch; we see Bender.

Bender: (Laughs.)

C.B.

Chapter 1:

Act 3:

We see the P.E.S. in space. We see Bender and Leela at the control panel.

Leela: (To Bender) I've got to go check on the cargo. I put the space ship on cruise control so don't touch it!

Bender: (To self) Cruise control… Is that thing still around.

Leela leaves and Bender runs to the controls.

Bender: Oh I'm going to love this! (Shouts so that Leela can hear him.) Ok Leela! I won't touch the controls!

Leela: (Shouting back.) GOOD!

He then starts pressing all the buttons. We see the cargo room. Leela walks into it, we see one of the boxes move. The lid pops open. We see that Fry is in there.

Fry: Ah-Ha! Now I'm in the ship!

Leela: Fry, get out of that cargo box.

The ship starts shaking.

Scene: P.E. (I could just go on and on with this. But now I have to get back to the story. So I'll give you the gist of what happened. Leela and Fry go run out to the controls; they knock Bender out and get the ship working again. They delievery the package safely and return back to P.E. There! Now I'll get back to the story.) We see inside the meeting room. The whole P.E. Crew is watching the news.

Linda: And so it turns out once the zombies or mummies kill you, you turn into a zombie! Isn't that interesting Morbo?

Morbo: Hardly. Morbo think that aliens should have taken over earth! Morbo think alien would do a much better job at killing humans… And it'd be much quicker too!

Linda: (Laughs) I agree too!

We see the P.E. Crew again.

Fry: This is horrible.

Zoidberg: Ack, are you still here? I got to go use the john, I do!

Fry: (Turns to everybody else.) What are we going to do?

Amy: What do you mean we? It was you who did it!

Fry: Look, I already apoligised! Can't you guys forgive me?

Hermes: No way Mon! We usually could, but now you have criss-crossed the line!

Fry: No I didn't! I just stepped over the line!

Prof: Fry; we're saying that you did it, so you have to figure your own way out of this!

Fry: Quit using BIG words! I get confosed easily!

Leela: Don't you mean con_fused_?

Fry: Quit it!

We see Fry run away out of the room. Everyone looks at the door for a couple of seconds; then the professor turns towards everybody else.

Prof: So, uh, what are we going to do about the zombies and mummies?

Scene: P.E. We see Fry is sitting by himself in the living room holding the Monkey Claw; he's not watching TV.

Fry: I wish the zombies and mummies were gone! (Nothing happens) I wish the zombies and mummies were gone! (Nothing happens again) I WISH THE MUMMIES AND ZOMBIES WERE GONE!

Fry then looks at the Monkey Claw. Stareing at it… Concentrating on it. We see one of the fingers start to move. Fry gasps but then continues looking at it. One of the fingers go up.

Fry: Huh? What the he? I wish the mutants were gone! The finger goes back down; Fry then realizes what he just said.

Fry: Wait no! I meant the zombies and mummies! NOOOOO!

Leela then comes running into the room.

Leela: Fry… What is it?

Fry: Leela you're still here!

Leela: Fry, what are you talking ab…

Leela then dissapears. We see the NNY sewers, we see the mutants. All of a sudden they dissapear.

Fry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did I do? Leela, where are you?

Scene: The Land of Forgotten Creatures. We see Leela appear there. We then see all the other mutants appear there.

Leela: About? (Leela looks around) Huh? Where am I?

Dwayne: The real question is… Where are _we_?

Scene: P.E. We see the meeting room.

Hermes: Now you wished away Leela?

Amy: What are you going to wish for next?

Fry: A baloney sandwich! No wait! A baloney sandwich with ham!

Bender: Forget Fry! I don't think we should buddies, friends or even roommates anymore!

Fry: But, but, but… We're a trio!

Prof: Fry you idiot! You mean DUO!

Fry: Uno?

Zoidberg: That's it! You pick up 8 cards!

Fry: Huh?

They all get up and leave.

Fry (Thoughts.): What have I done? Now I'll never be able to tell Leela how I really feel about her! I need to find a way to get Leela back! But how, how? _How_ is the real question!

Fry: I'm sorry Leela!

To Be Continued…

Thought up by: Stephen (Nibbler01)

Futurama created by: Matt Groening.

Futurama characters by: Matt Groening.

I do not own any of the Futurama characters.

This fan script was created by: Stephen (Nibbler01)

I hope you enjoyed the script:)


End file.
